1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brake and, more particularly, to a brake to retain a mobile carriage, such as used with a storage facility, in a fixed location.
2. Prior Art
The need to conserve space along with the increasing need for storage facilities has resulted in the widespread use of mobile storage facilities. Such mobile storage facilities are built to roll on a track. To avoid injury to persons using the storage facilities, it is essential that such storage facilities be positively secured in place.
In an earlier patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,332, a brake for retaining mobile storage facilities is disclosed. That brake provides the desired retention as well as ready release for mobile storage facilities. However, that brake is comparatively complicated and, therefore has a more significant cost and includes a spring which ultimately will weaken and require replacement.